1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display connector with a 4K image resolution, especially to a connector for a display to support high specification images with quad full high definition (QFHD). The image of an existing video playback device merely having the playback function of full high definition (FHD) is upscaled to QFHD image signals with an ultra-high definition resolution so as to effectively reduce the required cost of upgrading the hardware of the image player.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Following by the advance of technology and the quality of life improvement, the demand of the high definition resolution from the user also increases. The image and video resolution currently supported on the market is changed from the common full high definition (FHD) specification to quad full high definition (QFHD) specification, wherein the image and video resolution of the FHD specification is 1920*1080, and the image and video resolution of the QFHD specification is 3840*2160, also referred to as 4K2K.
Although advances in technology drive to quickly upgrade of the analytical capability of the image and video, the image and video processing capabilities of many image playback devices on the market cannot effectively support the highly development of the analytical capability. For example, current CD and DVD players commonly used in many families only support the FHD specification image processing and playback, and they cannot effectively support image data of QFHD specification. Even if the rear end of the display device, such as a television or liquid crystal display, already support to display the image and video with QFHD specification, due to the inherent limitations of the image playback devices, they only output the image with FHD specification.